Mystic VS Human War
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Dropped
1. Spare Orlouge's Life?

Mystic VS Human War  
  
Disclaimer-nope, no, never, I don't own SaGa Frontier, cause I can't and for sure won't come up with these cool ideas of the game!!!  
  
Jacy- in Asellus' POV, on how it all started, how this wa started, there will be a few more chapters about how the war started, so, R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
It happened so long ago. back when we were a team. We fought monsters and our worst enemies together. But now, we are seperated, through our lives. Because you're all mystics, and because I'm half, we are different and never allowed to be the same. To be together.  
  
We once laughed together, cried together, and even got mad at eachother, but now, we are never even allowed to see face to face until the final day of this war.  
  
Me, x-princess of Facinaturu, x-princess of all mystics is now the rebel that is going against my friends. Or once was my friends.  
  
It had happened after we fought and won over my father, the king of all mystics, and spared his simple life. We shouldn't have done what my heart wanted to. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "spare my life.." whispered my father who lays beneath my sword. I stuttered, and stopped my final attack.  
  
"Asellus! It's our chance to kill him! Do it!!" Zozma's voice echoed the halls.  
  
"what are you doing, Asellus? Do you feel guilt and feel sorry for this man who claims to be your father?" the wise words of Princess Rei rang through my head. They repeated themselves, not ever stopping.  
  
"Guilt. sorry. " I dropped my Asura, letting it clash onto the hard marble floor. My knees were weak and I fell. Fell to the bottomless sorrow of my heart. I feeling sorry for this man? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?? I yelled in my head.  
  
"Asellus!! Hang in there!!" Ildon's voice seems to be so far away.. so far.. I reached out to grab it, but failed miserably.  
  
"How can I feel sorry for that man that created something like me? This mixed creature that everyone fears and hates. Humans hate me for my evil, mystic self, and mystics loaf me for my weak, human self. What am I truly? Human or mystic?" my head burned with the fires of the great Kuranai's flames. My heart pounded with the rhythm of my breath. The feint cries of Rouge and Lute was the last thing I heard.  
  
"Asellus! Orlouge, he's getting away!!" I reached out for the cries and grabbed something, with my relief, I pulled it in. me feint sights tells me it's a hand. A hand with lot's of scars and cuts. This hand might belong to that person who is yelling to me. Maybe. Just maybe. I can even barely hear it.  
  
"Asellus!! What is wrong with you!! Asellus! ASELLUS!!" that sweet voice that sounded familiar, it has a hard, cold icy feel to it, but it was gentle, and warm at the same time. But I can't remember this voice. This voice came from someone I know. But who? I can't handle it. I'll just relax in the hands of this person, and maybe I'll figure it out when I awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes slowly open to adjust my eyes to the light. Five worry faces stare at me.  
  
"Lady Asellus! You have awaken!!" a teary face, which seems to be. Princess Rei's looks at me with concern and yet, happy eyes. I nodded at her, feeling that she might burst into bigger tears in a while.  
  
I can't really recall what happened, but I remember a hand, and a strong voice. I held my head my my arms.  
  
"It hurts.. it really hurts.." I mumbled, not wanting to worry my campanions..  
  
"Are you alright?" I look up to see the purple haired musician stare back at me, apparently, really concerned.  
  
"Yes.. Lute, yes. I'll be alright." I answered back. It seems like I had a hard time remembering his name.  
  
"You know what you have done back there really scar-" .Zozma's words became muffled up by .Rouge's hands.  
  
"You know what? I think I'll bring you outside to have a little talk to you," the magician waved goodbye, and said "hope you feel better soon" and left with his hand still on Zozma's mouth.  
  
"." I stared down on my hands. They looked warned out from the fight yesterday.. The fight. I thought to myself. 'What happened in the fight?'  
  
"Lady, what happened in the fight yesterday, was not your fault. I found out, Orlouge used his dirty tricks to poison you, and make you think of illusions." Rei's comforting smile made me feel a lot better, but still.  
  
"If I hadn't held back, this wouldn't have happened. The truth is, it's my fault." I stare at my hands again, all those cuts and bruises I got on these hands were old. They were the injuries I got when I was training with the black wing.  
  
I looked at Ildon, who was getting supported by the wall.  
  
".." was all he said. He stared at the floor, looking at his shoes.  
  
" don't blame yourself, the next time we go and get Orlouge, it will be our last, cause he'll die for sure!!" lute's reassuring words made me feel better. I smiled at him, and thanked him.  
  
Suddenly, a big sound was heard, as if something crashed into the wall. We all stared at the source of the crash.  
  
"Zozma..." Ildon growled at him, but the rebel was too unconcouse to hear.  
  
Rouge walked in, looking at the mess Zozma made.  
  
"Heh heh, pretty good aim, ay? Maybe I should have hit a little left, that would make a perfect center." Rouge and Lute laughed. I turned from the two humans to look at poor Zozma, who stayed unconcouse.  
  
I smiled, I giggled, I laughed. Out loud and proud. Everyone looked at me, even Zozma stood up to look at me. I stopped my laughing to look at them.  
  
"What? Did I turn green and purple spots?" I yelled, not liking this discomfort.  
  
"A- Asellus, you laughed! That means you're back to normal! You-" a fist to the face stopped Zozma from talking.  
  
"Nice one, Lute!" rouge patted Lute's back, and Lute smiled brightly.  
  
"It's alright, guys, I'm fine!! Look at me! Zozma's right, I'm back to normal, and I'm terribly sorry I got you guys all worried, but I'm still me!!" I smiled at them, they smilled back.  
  
We left the Koorong inn, and walked around for a bit, then settled in a restaurant.  
  
"Now for the real business, what are we going to do about Orlouge?" Ildon's cold voice chilled my spine, but I still tried my best to concentrate.  
  
"Um. I know this is very sudden, but I want to say something. And I wish you all will agree with me. I wish to stop this. Stop trying to kill orlouge. This might sound crazy, but I think he has been a good ruler of Facinaturu, and the whole mystic race!" I closed my eyes, afraid for the questions my friends will cover me with. I slowly opened my eyes to see not the surprised and puzzled faces, but the understanding and loving faces.  
  
"I understand," Ildon turned around, "and I always wanted to explore the regions, so, I guess I'll be seeing you in a year or two." With the last words, my teacher walked away to the Koorong port to live his dream.  
  
'Bye Ildon' I thought in my head. 'You were the best teacher I've ever gotten.'  
  
"Well then, I better go look for a job, ma will be freaked if she found out I didn't find a job yet. Bye guys! Keep in touch! See ya!" and another one of my best friends walked out the doors.  
  
"Time to look for my brother. He must be hanging around Luminouse right now, wish me best of luck!" Rouge also left, disappearing with his region map.  
  
"And as for me, I'll go back to Devin, my peaceful job I had before is way better than risking my life to kill monsters, I am a human right now, best of luck, Asellus! Bye!" The former princess left the doors to continue her peaceful life.  
  
"And last, for me, I'll go hunt down Ildon, and bother him to death." Zozma's haunting voice broke out in laughter.  
  
"Wish you best of luck, not getting your face smacked into a tree or wall!" I yelled. This is it. Me, myself and I. I can finally live a life rid of those filthy scars of the past. I can finally live a Orlouge-free life, knowing Orlouge for sure won't want me back.  
  
Jacy- well, as you can see, there is a little Asellus/Ildon in this, and I want you guys to review me to tell me to continue or not, thanx!! 


	2. Fate

Fate  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything here, so just kill me. (I only own the idea)  
  
It has been 5 years since our last reunion. I heard Rei has continued to live her peaceful life in Devon, Lute had finally got a job as a manager of Koorong's airport, Rouge is living with his brother at Magic Kingdom after their battle, and Ildon and Zozma is out there somewhere, and as for I, I have been going from region to region, training and having the best times of my life, knowing Orlouge wouldn't want me back anymore.  
  
I stopped by the busy mall of Manhattan, and shopping for accessories, that's when it happened.  
  
It was another cloudless day of July, the morning heat poured in through the windows of the Manhattan mall.  
  
I walked over to a store on the second level. They have all the jewelry you can find. I approached a girl that was sorting the new stocks into the shelves.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have any chance, have a blood chalice?" the purple haired girl looked me over. She took a necklace with a very beautiful red ruby hanging in the middle and gave it to me.  
  
"That would be 500 credits please." She looked at my hair and stared at it for a while.  
  
"Uh, thank you" I gave her the money and ran out. She gives me the creeps. OH! Look! A restaurant! I walked over to the cheerful restaurant.  
  
"Welcome" the lady at the desk greeted me. I nodded to her and went over to a seat. "What will you be having today, miss?" the woman with blonde hair came over to me and asked with a very cheerful smile.  
  
I smiled back at her and asked for a cup of coke. "Alright, is that all?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you." The woman walked away, STILL smiling. Damn, she smiles too much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I sipped my coke; it went down my throat leaving the cold taste behind. It would have been a great day, hell, it would have been a great life if it isn't for what will happen.  
  
I stirred my coke and ice, I wonder how my friends are doing right now, I hope they're doing better than me.  
  
I was lost in thought until a big clash broke my trance. It seems like someone was punched through the wall and broke all the desk and chairs. I fell over and my coke poured all over the floor. Shit! Now what?  
  
Screams were heard from miles away. I jumped up and took my trusty asura and ran outside the mall. What I saw next changed my life.  
  
"WHITE ROSE!" I yelled. I can remember her even with her backed turned on me. She turned over, her eyes were empty, like a deserted city.  
  
"Lady Asellus." I looked at her with great happiness, I threw myself at her, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"You came back! You really came back!" I closed my eyes as my tears fall unexpectedly.  
  
"Yes, Lady Asellus, I came back." she pushed me away, "I came back to take your life!" white rose zoomed at me with great speed and pierced her sword into my stomach. I fell to my knees in great pain, my stomach and head. I was too puzzled at her actions to remember to deflect it. How can White Rose do this to me? And what happened? Gazillion question swam through my mind at the split second. I can feel White Rose retrieving her sword from my body, ready to attack once again. Who did this to you? WHO?! I was in anger, but I cannot move. I feel weak.  
  
"This is the end of you!" I heard White rose's voice echoing through my head. I waited for the blow that will end my life. I closed my eyes and waited for my best friend to end my life. I waited. But nothing came. I opened my ember eyes to see black feathers. To see a green haired boy using deflect to stop White Rose's attack. I looked closer to see none other than my teacher, the black wing, the prince of darkness, Ildon.  
  
Zozma jumped by my side and threw me a hi-potion, and urged me to drink it. Alas, I was too weak. I collapsed and fell onto the floor, my violet blood stained my clothes and floor.  
  
Zozma quickly poured the hi-potion into my mouth. I can feel consciousness again. I stood up, my hand on my Asura, I looked at Ildon and White Rose, still in that position, so I went over and blocked off the two swords.  
  
"What are you doing? White rose? Ildon?" I was even more confused now. More than I'll ever be.  
  
"Ildon. Join us." White Rose's voice was as hard as ice.  
  
"I don't know what you are planning but I'll never join someone that is harming Asellus!" I stared at Ildon and thought of the words he just used.  
  
White Rose laughed at his words. "you are going to try to protect this excuse for a mystic? Oh, I forgot, SHE IS ONLY HALF!" White Rose laughed again, a more piercing, cold laugh.  
  
"Asellus, I'll be back to take your life!" with that, my best friend vanished, leaving a painful laughter and a petal of a white rose behind. I slowly picked up the petal and held it tightly.  
  
"what is happening?" I fell into my knees.  
  
Jacy- sorry, this was a little short and not as good as my first one, but I am not really in the mood. SORRY! Hey, but I'll update next week! 


	3. The Source Of The Problem And The Soluti...

Jacy-OMG! SO FREAKING SORRY! it's been nearly a year! i am SO SORRY! it's because of my lazyness, i havent posted for SO LONG! but now, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
Disclaimer:i dint own nothing! cant sue me! U JUST CANT!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I layed on the cold marble floor of the deserted mall of Manhatten.   
  
'Why.....' millions of question zoomed through my head. 'Why...?' I asked myself again.   
  
"Asellus, get up, stop torturing yourself..." a cold yet familiar voice echoed through the halls. A black shadow rised from the other shadows and stood in front of me. His long emerald hair shined in the moonlight. Ildon bent down eye-level with me, I looked at him, his eyes held some type of sadness inside.   
  
"I...Ildon!" i threw myself to him, hugging him tightly, pools of cascading crystals rolled down my cheeks. Ildon took out his hands and hugged me back. it felt so comfortable, it felt so safe to be in his arms, I dont want to let go, I dont want to be exposed back in the world of hurt and confusion.   
  
Everything has a end, and so does the feel of safety. Ildon slowely pulled away, and looked at me. I smiled a reassuring smile. I felt alot better after my breakdown.   
  
Ildon suddenly jerked his head to face the shawdows behind him. "Zozma, have you found anything? If you didnt, you're going straight to hell's fire." Ildon's growled. His voice is back to the cold, icyness that always scared me.  
  
"Sorry to drop in at the wrong time, but I found out why this is all happening." zozma walked out of the shadows towards us. He stared at me with concern. I smiled lightly at him, assurring him nothing is wrong.   
  
"Well, in facinaturu, all the mystics seems to be in a trance or something, they looked like they are dead. I got to Gina's house and found that she was..." Zozma looked at me again, this time with pain and sadness. "She...she was..... sentenced to death by the new lord of mystics...."   
  
My eyes widened with fear, I could barely hear the last part of the sentence. It suddenly bacame so hard to breath, my eyes once again started swelling up with tears. I had to start panting for breath, I feel like screaming and tearing things apart.  
  
"G....Gina....sentenced to DEATH?!?!" My voice echoed in the empty mall, my eyes started to sting from the angry tears that flowed out without my permission. I unsheathed my Asura and sliced a wall, leaving a huge red scar on the white wall.   
  
"ASELLUS! Calm yourself! Hear zozma out! There might have been something else he has'nt told us yet!" Ildon stared at Zozma for help.  
  
"Y...yea, i'm not done. Although i heard Gina was sentenced to death, I also heard she got away, I dont know how, but she got away, but the main thing is not there." Zozma's eyes became more seriose again. "I heard the new lord of facinaturu is making a army of mystics, planning on attacking.....you..."   
  
"Me? I shot around, placing my confused eyes on zozma. I clenched harder onto Asura, "who is this 'lord' that dares to challange me?" I bellowed, I was still angry, but now I got even angrier, who dares to try and go aginst me?   
  
"I dont know, but all I know is that you should get some more companions, we can't defeat all the mystics that the 'lord' has took control of. I think he got all the mystics in the world , the next thing we know, he'll declare war when his 'army' is finished, which includes both of us.... he wants us to join, he is hunting us down.." Zozma looked at Ildon, his eyes covered with a tinge of fear.   
  
"He wont get his dirty hands on me. I'm going with Asellus, whoever this 'lord' is has got to be either really stupid or really brave top go and try to go against Asellus." Now both mystics stared at me. I wouldnt know what to do if they wern't here with me, I felt so lucky with them here. I felt so safe. This is what friendship really is, no matter what, they would stick with me. I just knew it.  
  
"Thanx, Ildon, Zozma.... So is this 'lord' the one who took White Rose? But then... where did Orlouge go?" i still got millions of questions in my head.  
  
"Y..yes... i saw White Rose there, she... changed... she is not the white rose you all knew... and Orlouge... he... I dont really know, if I am right, the 'lord' must have over-powered Orlouge and took Orlouge to become one more of his litle mystic slaves..." Zozma explained with care, choosing every word very carefully.   
  
"Then we must find companions for you, Asellus, if i am right, White Rose was brain-washed, I dont know how this 'lord' did it, but I dont want you to fight the both of us, you have to have more protection, I suggest we go searching for our other friends tomorrow..."Ildon looked into my eyes... I saw some thing in his eyes.... was it..... fear?   
  
I nodded my head, proving I understand, "Then I'll go back to the inn and have some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow..." I lead them to the inn I stayed at.  
  
I couldnt sleep the whole night... companions... 'lord'.... White Rose.... too much to think, my head began to hurt again.... tomorrow, we will begin our search for our old friends.... I wonder how they are doing....   
  
with the final thoughts, i dozed off to the world of sleep.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jacy: OK! so sorry about the delay, but tell me should i continue, this is a REAL good plot(that's what i think) and i dont want to end it, but if you ppl dont read it, i dont think i should waist my time, but whoever is reading it HAS TO REVIEW ME! i wont know if anyone is reading this if u ppl dont review me!!! 


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Meeting Old Friends  
  
Jacy-i am bored, so i might as well write another chapter! (i'll try to write my chapters longer, thankyou for pointing that out, CrimsonAsura!)  
  
Disclaimer-don't own, don't sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowely opened my eyes and tried adjusting them to the blinding light that pooled out of the window above my bed. I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them.   
  
"Uh... wh-wha? OH RIGHT! Today is it!" I hopped out of my bed and ran out of my room. I got to the door next to mine, and knocked gently. "Ildon, you in there? Wake up!" I said.  
  
The door flung open, revealing my teacher in his old purple robe, and his tangled long emerald hair. I gave him a smile before dragging him by the hand with me to Zozma's room. I can't waist another minute. One more minute might mean one more mystic under the new 'lord's' control.   
  
"ZOZMA! WAKE UP!" I screamed from behind the door. Ildon gave me a annoyed face and slammed the door open, revealling a red-haired rebel sleeping like a baby on his bed. His blanket dragged down to the floor, Zozma opened one eye at me and gave a glare to Ildon.   
  
"Gr... ever consider knocking?" Zozma growled. I put my hands to my sides and grabbed the Asura.   
  
'Something is wrong... I can sense another presence in here...' I thought. Ildon quickly grabbed his golden lion that layed on his right side. We both unsheathed our swords and looked around.   
  
"What's up? Ok, ok, I'll get up, don't go all battling on me..." Zozma got up from his bed, but was sent back to the wall. "AHHH!"   
  
"ZOZMA!" I heard myself cry, as I lunged my Asura at nothing but air. I tried a normal swing of the asura everywhere, but my aimless swings only beroke the furniture. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed again.   
  
"Watch out, Asellus, don't just swing your sword around, FOCUS! close your eyes and SENSE out the enemy!" I nodded at the pointers Ildon gave me. I closed my eyes. I focussed on the presence I sensed earlier. A shadow slip passed my right, then my back, then my left. The shadow lunged a attack in front of me. I opened my eyes and jumped up, landed beside my teacher and took my Asura at hand, then used triple thrust at the enemy.   
  
"AHHH!" It was a girl screaming. I looked up from my sword and gasped at the scene before me. My asura slid passed a blue-skinned colour mystic. Blue liquid gushed out from the spot I stabbed. This mystic had silver hair, and a fin other than feet.   
  
"M..Mesarthem! NO!" I quickly withdrew my sword and let Mesarthem's body fall to the ground. I released my Asura, it made a 'cling' sound as it hit the floor. My feet felt like jello, and finally it can sustaine my weight no more and let me fell to my knees. I crawled over to my friend and held her life-less body.   
  
"Why...." Tears pushed it's way out of my eyes and fell on the body of the attacker.   
  
"L..lady..." I heard Mesarthem speak. I quickly looked at the nearly-dead mystic. "Lady...Asellus...DIE!" Mesarthem tried taking her dagger to stab me, but Ildon quickly jumped between us and deflected the attack. Mesarthim's empty eyes glared at me. She quickly let go of the dagger and jumped out the window.   
  
"Me...Mesarthim..." Tears trickled down my cheeks and hit the cold floor of the inn. Ildon walked to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder.   
  
"We will get that 'lord' that is making us suffer by fighting our friends. This is only one more of his deviouse traps." Ildon let go of my shoulder and went to help Zozma up.   
  
I looked at the reflection of me crying through the clean floor. My tears made a puddle on the white, icy floor. I looked at that girl, who is crying over something so small. How can she do anyhting if she only cry for such small things. The girl that stared back at me turned her eyes from sorrow to anger.   
  
I got up from the floor and looked at my companions. I quickly brushed my sleeve across from me face angrily, "Let's go, no more time waisted. We WILL kill the 'lord'!" I bellowed.   
  
There WILL be no more tears. I WILL save my friends. The lord WILL die.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked out of the Koorong port and walked towards a lady by the counter.   
  
"Excuse me, do you know Lute?" I asked the busy lady. She shuffled a few papers and looked at me.   
  
"Yes, well, he is the boss of the Koorong port, do you have an arrangement?" The lady asked.   
  
I shook my head and sighed. "Oh alright then, it's alright, he's not in Koorong at the moment. I believe he went to Magic Kingdom. Do you want a ride there? It will leave shortly." The lady gave me a smile and pointed towards the plane that marked-"To Magic Kingdom" on it. My companions and I ran towards the plane and got in just in time.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
We approached Magic Kingdom in only a few minutes. As we got off the plane, I looked around the city full of magicians. It was a big city with a fountain right in the middle. There were houses everywhere around the fountain.   
  
"Let's go say hi to Blue and Rouge, maybe they can help us." I motioned Ildon and Zozma to a small red-roof house. On the front, there is a sign dangling from a nail. It said- "The Magician Twins-Blue and Rouge"   
  
"I thjink we are here." Said Zozma as he knocked on the door. "HELLO!?" Zozma screamed.   
  
There were sounds of crashing and rumbling for a few secounds until the door flung open. It was blue, he looked alot like Rouge, but wore a blue robe and tied up yellow hair.   
  
"Who are you?" Blue asked. He narrowed his eyes at us. Ildon gave a sigh and pushed Blue aside and went inside. "H..Hey!" Blue said before plummeting to the floor.   
  
"ROUGE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ildon yelled as he went around the house. The house was small but very cozy. There is a big stack of books in 1 room and 2 bedrooms. The living room has a table and a few bowls on the table. The kitchen was messed up and had food on the ceiling and walls. The sink have numourouse bowls and dishes in it.   
  
"WHO IS IT?! BLUE?!" I could hear my old friend's voice from a bedroom.   
  
'Ah, Rouge, the hot-head strong magician of the group' I grinned and looked at Blue who is still on the floor, blinking.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Blue jumped up and pointed towards Ildon.   
  
'Blue is similar to Rouge by temper.' I smiled and looked at Ildon who was obviosly, pissed.  
  
"You're Blue, right? We're friends of your twin, Rouge, i'm Zozma, and this is Asellus." Zozma explained, pointing to me, "and that is Ildon." He finished, pointing to the pissed mystic.   
  
Rouge leapeed out of his room and ran beside Blue, what happened? who ar-" Rouge spun around towards us and was ready to talk, but was too surprised to continue. A huge smile cracked over his face and leaped towards me and hugged me tightly.   
  
"ASELLUS! I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" Rouge laughed as he hugged me tighter. Ildon jumped in between us and tore Rouge from me. He gave a death glare to Rouge and wlked by me side. I smiled nervously.   
  
'Ildon is a little over protective...' I though.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages either.." ildon grinned, still glaring at Rouge.  
  
"STOP IT!" the room shook and everone gave stares at Blue, the source of the mini earthquake. "Who are these people? I demand to know!" Blue yelled, crossing his arms.   
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Came a familiar voice from the secound bedroom. "I need some sleep you know?" A purple hair kid with his scarf, purple shirt, and red pants walked out of the room.   
  
"LUTE!" I yelled running up to him. Lute looked at my way and smiled back. "How are you doing?" I asked.   
  
I sensed anger as I looked to my back and saw a rather pissed off Blue with a very bad twitching eye. He let out a very dark-red aura.   
  
"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE WHO CAME OUT OF NOWHERE IS!! THEY COME UP TO MY DOOR AND RING THE DOORBELL, AND PUSHES ME ASIDE AND YELLS FOR MY BROTHER, I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE!" If Blue was a volcanoe, he would have erupted.   
  
"I thought I told you, I am.." as Zozma was going to continue, Blue jumped on top of him, crushing poor Zozma and startd to yell again.   
  
"OK OK! Calm down, bro, let's sit down and we'll tell you!" Rouge said, carefully approaching his brother as if he was on fire.   
  
'Blue is even more scary than Rouge....' I thought to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally got Blue to settle down after Rouge had to cast 'Energy Chain' to tie his brother down.   
  
We sat around the table in the living room, Lute brout in some tea.   
  
"Alright, I am Asellus, this is Ildon." I pointed to the annoyed green haired mystic, "and this is Zozma." I finished by pointing to the red-haired rebel.   
  
Zozma nodded at Blue, "We are mystics of Facinaturu," Zozma stared at Blue who widened his eyes and stared. "We were very good friends with your brother Rouge and Lute." Zozma explained.   
  
Ildon took a sip of tea and continued Zozma's speech. "Asellus is not full mystic, she is only half. Her other half is human." Ildon looked at me. I smiled lighty and continued.   
  
"I was on a journey to kill Orlouge, I believe you heard of him. He is the one that made me turn half. I met your brother at Luminouse, and met Lute at the pub in scrap. We journeyted together and finally, we got to face Orlouge." I blinked, remembering what happened that day.  
  
"Well," I jerked my head towards Zozma who continued it for me. "We were so nice as in to let him go, and so we seperated after that incident." Zozma said proudly.   
  
"And then I came to find you remember?" Rouge said, looking at his tiwn. Blue nodded and sighed.   
  
"Sorry for being a jerk, now that I know you, you people don't seem so bad." Blue looked at the three of us.   
  
I sighed deeply and looked at the three humans. "We are here for your help." I looked at the three humans as they jerked their heads towards me. "There is a new lord of Facinaturu. He... isn't the nicest guy we met..." I trailed off, and looked out the window.   
  
The three humans looked at me with worried eyes and turned their heads to Zozma and Ildon to get the inside information.   
  
"Well..." Zozma explained everything to them, choosing every word carefully, afraid that I might start crying because of the awful memories. "...And that's the story." Zozma finished.   
  
"So, White Rose is back, but is brain-washed, and Mesarthem is brain-washed, also? And what about Dr. Nasukan? The other mystics??" Lute asked curiosly.  
  
"Yes...." Zozma looked down. "And all the other mystics would soon be taken too.... and that might include..." He looked at Ildon "Us..."   
  
Ildon gave a annoyed groan and looked at the hunmans. "So I never ask for help, but just do this for Asellus. I dont want her fighting us one day, I dont want her to fight us ALONE..." Ildon grined his teeth together.   
  
My human friends smiled and said in unison: "WE'LL HELP YOU! DON'T WORRY!" I looked from the window towards my friends. I smiled happily and nodded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacy- I am sorry this is short, I think that's a good place to end it. R+R! 


	5. Alkaiser and Berva

mystic vs human war  
  
chapter 5-Alkaiser and Berva  
  
jacy- Ok a new chapter for you ppl. And I'll keep the long chapter in mind.  
  
disclaimer- I dont own SaGa Frontier  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After finding my friends back at Magic Kingdom, Blue, Rouge, and Lute, we are heading to Shingrow, where the master swordsman, Gen was last seen.   
  
"So, he's hanging around at the ruins inside Shingrow, right?" I asked again, Blue nodded his head and took out his region map. "Great."   
  
Legend has it, a great swordsman, Gen is a seeker for mastering all the sword moves there are in this world. This kind of talent, and the rumors of him being from the mysterios and ghostly Wakatu, a land of great samurai's death also is so intriging, I would want to see this samurai, and have a duel with him.   
  
"Wait a secound, something is not right! What happened at the fight between Blue and Rouge? Who won?" Zozma covered my human friends question after question.   
  
Blue started answering Zozma's curiose questions with a laugh. "Well, it all started when Rouge came to luminouse and found me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Flashback  
  
"Blue..." Rouge's voice chilled his twin's spine. Blue quickly turned around to see his brother walking up to him. His aura had changed alot since the last time he had seen him. He was covoured with more emotions, happiness, sadness, mad, confusion...   
  
'He has changed....' thought Blue.   
  
"I see you didn't chicken out, though you would wish you had." Blue replied, equally as coldly. Rouge flashed a glare at Blue, who returned the glare.   
  
Rouge stepped up towards his brother and threw something in between him and Blue. Blue looked at him puzzeled ang picked up the item. It was a white cloth.   
  
'Throwing in the towel...?' Blue thought curiosly. He was really puzzled.   
  
"Yes. I am." Rouge answered Blue's not said out questions. "I learned something resally important with my travels with my other friends. I learned from one particular friend that fighting is not always the answer. She manage to forgive and forget the one that did all those evil things to her, why can't I stop our battle from here? This is wrong. And you know it." Rouge's cold eyes softened and looked so pleading.   
  
Blue looked at him and at the white cloth, then back at him. 'He's right.. this IS wrong, and i know it.' He gave one last nod and smiled.  
  
Eend Flashblack(An- I know that it was a very desperate attempt, but I really didn't know how to wrap things up between the 2!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We stood there, mouth dropped and staring as the 2 brothers laughed and patted eachother's back. Zozma was the first to break the awckward silence between the 3 mystics. "Ok..... Forget I asked...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We got to the outside of a ruin when we got past the Region Map. 'This must be the ruin..' I thought to myself. I held my hands on the tilt of my trusty Asura and charged in.   
  
"Asellus! Wait! No!!!!" I could hear Blue's shouts behind me as I ran inside the ruin.   
  
The inside of the ruin was swarming with monsters. A Harpie dived down at me, but I jumped out of the way, then, a Slugger tried to poison me with Acid Breath, but I was saved by Rouge's Implosion, that trapped the attack with the monster, making the monster poison himself.   
  
"Asellus! I need to talk to YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned quickly behind me to see a Cockatrice grabbing Blue off the ground,(An-sorry for all Blue fans out there, I'm not picking on him or anything, me, myself is a big Blue fan, but he's the new guy! They usually pick on the newbies...^^') and my other 4 companions running up to me. Lute took out his twig-looking rod and tried a Hhaze-To-Wheel at the bird monster, followed by Rouge's Implosion. The bird let go of Blue who fell ontop of Zozma and fell painfully to the floor.   
  
"Asellus, for the last time, I need a word with you!" Blue got off Zozma and dusted himself off. Just as he was about to talk again, the Slugger went for another attack, he did a fang crush, then followed by Harpie's rock throw. "O........" poor Blue was squished.(An-Yet again, NOT picking on poor Blue)  
  
I quickly leaped up and casted a Rasario Impale on the Slugger, then Ildon casted his Phantasm Shot at the Harpie. That killed off this room's monsters.   
  
"You were saying, Blue?" I asked, walking towards the squished up boy. I let out a hand, which he took and pulled him back up.   
  
"Yes, as I was saying.." He narrowed his eyes at me, all I could do was laugh innocently and look at Blue's very mad, fiery eyes. "There are TONS of monsters in here, so watch out, AND! before you run off again, I went here to Shingrow for training before, and other than this ruin, there is another ruin inside Shingrow, it's right outside here, and then turn left to the broken ship ruin, thay ruin is also filled with monsters, more importantly, it would be hard to find Gen if there's two ruins, so I suggest splitting up, what do you think?"   
  
I blinked a few times, trying to soak all the information he just gave me, in. I finally nodded slowely, before Blue started again.   
  
"Alright then, Rouge, Lute, let's go to the other rune, the one with the broken ship, and Zozma and Ildon can stay with Asellus. That way, we can cover more ground." The others blinked and looked at me before Rouge and Lute was dragged off by Blue.   
  
Ildon walked up to me and sighed. "What a bossy kid..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked around the ruin for a long while before getting lost again.   
  
"This place is so big!!" Zozma complained. I agree, and the trapped doors we bumped into was not all that fun either... They consits of some powder that can lower your gaurd, then these X Fighters comes out and fight you, it's not the best things in the world..  
  
"But we have to find Gen!" I begged, Zozma peeked at me through the cornern of his eye and walked a little off.   
  
"Hey, watch out Zozma, dont want to fall through a trapped door on the floor and fall to death, now would you?" Ildon taunted. When Zozma was going to protest, he desappeared. I let oout a gasp and quickly ran to where Zozma last stood.   
  
"A...Trapped Door?" I looked at Ildon who looked back as confused asd I am. Zozma apparantly dropped down some trapped door, like Ildon said and disappeared. We both nodded at the same time, and jumped in.   
  
"Oof.....Ow! Get off me!" I heard Zozma yell under me. I quickly got off the rebel who stood up and dusted himself off. "Where are we?"  
  
"I dont know, and I don't think this is going to be pretty either..." Ildon growled and turned to face behind us. I turned too, and saw a monster looking at us. He had a red mask on, two armor arm looking things for his arm, and looked like he wore a red suit.   
  
"Who are you? You're not Alkaiser!" The monster bellowed. It took on attacking position, and so we got ready too. Just as we are about to attack, the door behind us busted open, and a man wearing a golden suit, and cape, covered with goldent helmet jumped in.   
  
"Black X, you have harmed the worl..d...." He took a look at us and looked at the monster and back at us again. "Who are you people? You're not from Black X are you?"   
  
"Ahh, Alkaiser, I have been expecting you, Master X wants you to be exterminated! Now you shall die!" The monster lunged at 'Alkaiser', who countered with Kasumi.   
  
"So you're the martial artis monster, Berva of the Black X! You have done enough crime, I, Alkaiser shall defeat and destroy your little plans and destroy Black X!!" Alkaiser yelled before lunging at the monster. I sighed and motioned my partners to sit down with me at a corner to watch this battle.   
  
The battle was lame, Berva, the monster tried hitting Alkaiser but always got deflected, Alkaiser always tries to hit Berva, who always uses Sway Back, and that kind of battle continued, no one winning or losing.   
  
"Who do you thik will win?" Zozma asked me and Ildon. I shrugged and Ildon sighed.   
  
"Both will lose. Using so much energy each hit, but will just miss, these two will lose all energy and eventually both die of using too much energy." Ildon explained.   
  
I got a little shocked at the news that they would die in such a way, so I stepped in. "STOP!" I screamed, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I walked up to Berva and Alkaiser and got between them. "You guys are acting stupid wasting your energy like thay! Why don't you guys just stop it?! Whatever Black X and whatever justice, I dont give a dam, but dieing wasting energy is plain stupid!"   
  
The two stared at eachother, ready to tear eachother's heads apart. Berva grinned, and pulled a lever, then disappeared, but alot of X Fighters jumped down and started attacking us and Alkaiser.   
  
There was no choice but to fight, so we fought our way through the easy opponents.   
  
"So who are you guys, really?" Alkaiser asked, as he punched the last X Fighter down.   
  
"Oh, that....." Zozma explained the whole story to Alkaiser, exept for the Orlouge and war part, he only told him we're looking for Gen, and our other friends are in the other ruin.   
  
"Interesting, so a half mystic, half human, two mystics, two magicians, and a musician.. what a odd mix..." Alkaiser mumbled.   
  
"What was that?" Ildon growled.   
  
"Oh nothing...." Alkaiser took a step back, and let out his hands in defense. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself, the name's Alkaiser, the champion of justice(An-MUHAHA! Sorry, I forgot his modo, so I had to make one up for him, and I borrowed something for Sailormoon, so I don't own Sailormoon either!), the victory of freedom(An-I know, that was lame...), my goal is to exterminate Black X, a evil group that spreads horror across the lands." Alkaiser finished with a victory sign.   
  
"So, that Bertha guy was part of Black X?" I asked, looking at where he last stood.   
  
"Yes, and this is one of the Black X's hideouts." Alkaiser explained.   
  
'So that's why all those trapped doors....' I thought. "Wait, where did Berva go?" I asked.   
  
Ildon and Zozma turned their faces towards Alkaiser, who thought for a while. "Oh no....shit..." With the last words, he ran outside and we followed. We ran past all of the monsters and got to the outside of the ruins.   
  
I gasped at what I saw. Rouge... Blue... Lute... They were getting tired after fighting a million X Fighters, and many more is coming towards them.   
  
"BLUE! ROUGE! LUTE!" I lept from where I am and casted a 2Gale Slash attack, beating most of the enemies, but more came after the other ones down. They won't stop coming. (An-I know I made this up, so live with it k?)  
  
My party ran towards the fallen allies. Zozma grabbed a cure for each one of them and gave them to drink. After Blue and Rouge got back up a little, they casted a Mind Heal and Starlight Heal to heal themselves and Lute.   
  
"Are you guys alright?" I asked, looking back, Asura in hand, ready for another go. They nodded and stood back up. "Then, let's go!" I yelled.  
  
I started with a 2Gale Slash, then next came Alkaiser's Gale Slash, and Lute's Wheel Slash, along with Rouge's Mega Windblast, and Blue's Vermillion Sand, next with Ildon's Fire Breath(Mystic Items), and finally, Zozma's Ice Breath(Mystic Items)(NOTE-This is not really a combo, I made it up, so don't try those at home!). It was good night to the X Fighters, and victory for us.   
  
Berva, who was watching the fight growled, and ran inside the palace in the middle of Shingrow.   
  
"Oh no! Shingrow Palace! Someone stop him!" Lute yelled, pointing at the palace. I nodded and then my allies and I ran inside the castle to catch Berva.   
  
  
  
While running around in the castle, the two twins and musician did quick introductions, and so did Alkaiser.   
  
"The name's Lute, and this is Blue, and Rouge!" Lute panted.  
  
"Oh, I'm Alkaiser, the champion of justice!(An-Once again, I don't own Sailormoon), the victory of freedom, my goal is to exterminate Black X, a evil group that spreads horror across the lands." Alkaiser finished.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally came to a hallway, where the X Fighters met us again. Unfortunatley, we were getting weak, and could barely hold them off.   
  
"You.. Guys all right?" I asked after another 2Gale Slash.   
  
"Yea, I can still live..." Alkaiser jumped back after a Bright Fist move.   
  
"Ooh, I think I pulled something on that last move..." Lute also jumped back after a Moonlight Cut.   
  
"Yea, I think...." Blue also jumped back after casting another Dark Sphere.   
  
"Yup, what he said." Rouge also jumped back, joining us after another Mega Windblast that tired him off terribly.   
  
"No problem." Zozma joined us after a tiring Pain Doubler.   
  
"Hmph." Last came Ildon, who casted one too many Phantasm Shots.   
  
"Then let's bring them DOWN!" I ordered, and we all jumped back forward from our circle and went attacking with everything we got.   
  
Alkaiser went with a Al-Pheonix move that got most of the Blue Fighters, Lute went for Turbid Current which got the Red Fighters, Blue casted a hurting Vermillion Sand that got most of the Yellow Fighters, and followed by Rouge's Mega Windblast that got the Green Fighters, and Zozma got out another Pain Doubler, getting most of the Pink Fighters, and Ildon and I got the last batch of Black Fighters, first with my Asura move, then with his Rasario Impale.   
  
FINALLY, with the X Fighters gone, we continued our chase. We finally found Berva in the next room, but was too tired to fight. We were exhausted from the chasing, attacking, and getting hurt. Berva let out a evil laugh before lunging at me.   
  
I shut my eyes anda heard myself scream, but no pain came at me. I opened one eye and saw a samurai with a white hair band, white t-shirt, and brown pance Deflecting Berva's last move.   
  
"Who is this??" Berva bellowed, as the secret samurai took his sword back and grinned. He shot out a very strong sword move that I have never seen before. The samurai dissappeared and reappeared again infront of Berva, but thousands more forms of him surrounded Berva, they began cutting him like there's no tommorrow, and pushed him up and then cut him back to the floor. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Berva screamed before dieing into nothingness.   
  
The samurai once again smirked and wiped his sword with a cloth he took out from his back and wiped all the blood off.   
  
We gapped at the samurai's great abilities, I was the first to recover from the shock. "Hi, thanx for saving me, my name's Asellus, you?" I walked closer to him and put out a hand for him to shake.   
  
He took my hand and smiled, "Gen."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
jacy- once again, sorry for the shortness, i had to end it, sorry, but I'll update more often! JA NE!   
  
R+R!!!!!!!!!  
  
(TESTS! TESTS! TESTS!!!!!! GONNA DIE!)   
  
If you're a InuYasha or Final Fantasy 8 fan, best of all, BOTH- check out my 'new' story, The Girl Who Was A SeeD And A Mako try it! ^^ 


	6. Author's Note

NOTE-THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!   
  
Jacy- Sorry for the inconvinience, I can't update for a while due to the lack of hmk and tests I'm gonna get! I got a Math quiz tomorrow, a Social test on Friday, and a Science final on Tuesday next week! Oh! And also because of the Babysitting coarses I'm taking in Saturday and Sunday, it makes less time for studying! It's term 3, and Hmk won't go easy on me! O GOD! My finals are coming up too!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! SO SORRY! I can't update for a while! And I think that's that!   
  
O! AND SO SUPER DUPER FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm working on my fanfic, A Girl Who Was A SeeD And A Mako, so yea... I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS MY TESTS ARE OVER!   
  
~Plutonian Jacy(VERY busy!) 


	7. A Secret Promise

Mystic VS Human War

Chapter 7

Jacy- WOw, it's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long since I have posted in this story, ay?! well, behappy, cause here's another chapter, dedicated to a person who reviewed me, asking for more! :D HAVE FUN!

Disclaimer- Yea right, I own NOTHIN!

* * *

I held out a hand fr him to take.

The mysterious samurai took my hand, "Gen."

* * *

I shifted on my cold seat in the Scrap Pub. Since the last event that stunned us all, we had asked the skilled samurai, Gen, to join us. Gen had answered, without much thought, a quick and satisfying reply, "Yes."

Alkaiser had departed with us, shortly. He said he was still needed for other thigs, such as justice against the Black X. It was a loss to have letten him go. His strength would have proven useful to our team.

"Now what? Who else can we recruit?" Asked he blond magician.

I shrugged. I am lost, the new 'lord' would mostly have armies of mystics by now,and what do we have? 2 mystics, 2 magicians, a musician, a samurai, and including me; a half mystic, half human. It woud be hopeless for us to win, even by sheer strength, and skills.

"We need more allies..." Lute pondered, putting his fingers to his chin.

I knw that. However, where can we find someone who is willing to join this dangerous and risky mission?

"I overheard your conversation. So you need some help?" Behind me, I heard a female voice. I quickly jolted my head back to see the owner of that female voice.

"Meiling!" My musician friend yelled, jumping out of his chair in excitement.

"Ah, Lute, Long time no see." the purple haired girl, wearing a red chinese dress, waved happily.

"Is.. It.. Lute?" Asked a shaky kid voice from behind the chinese women.

A small green creature walked out from behind the girl called Meiling, it has green hair, and green armour. It has long claws and a dog-like body.

All my allies, except for Lute blinked in confusion. It was a monster. Who would be allies with a monster, so risky?

"Your friend?" Ildon asked, crossing his arms. He frowned disapprovingly.

Lute nodded, before saying, "Hi Riki, how's it going?"

* * *

Lute introduced us to his friends, Meiling and Riki, a light magic-user and a little, but yet strong, monster.

"So what's that we over heard before?" Meiling flung her purple hair back.

Rouge took this oppurtunity to talk," We are in search of allies willing to come with us." he playfully smied.

Riki happily exclaimed, "We can help! Hanging at this pub is boring anyways!"

Rouge suddenly changed his expression, and solemnly frowned. "It.. it will mean life and death."

Meiling let out a laugh. I glanced at her, amazed at how she wasn't fazed by such news. "So? I have went through life and death a million times! So this is no biggy!" She winked at Riki, who winked back with a laugh.

"But..." Zozma tried to reason, but he was stopped by Ildon who surprisingly stood up to speak.

"If you are so willing to come with us, then all you only need is to hear our story, no garintees you won't back out then, though." Ildon glared at the light-user.

Meiling stood up from her seat, offended. "**I **do not get scared much. And we won't cower away from friends in need." She smirked, "Shoot it." Her left hand imitated a gun, and sprang it up, signalling a shoot.

Ildon sat back down, as Meiling did the same, waiting for someone to start the long tale. Blue sighed, and started explaining our situation.

* * *

Meilineg looked sadly at me, her eyes full of pity."Aww, sorry Asellus! That's so sad!" This is not the reaction I thought would be given, and as I look at Ildon, he thought the same.

"So you're still joining?" Gen asked, reaching for the fifth beer. I'm amazed at his sustainability, he doesn't get drunk too easily.

Riki pranced onto the table, knocking the beer out of Gen's reach. "Of course! I would love to fight that 'lord' meany guy!"

"And I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun kicking his ass after I heard the whole story!! I can't back away ever more sinceI heard it all!" Meiling smiled.

Everyone smiled, except Gen, who is now fighting a dancing Riki for a bottle of Sake.

I'm really glad these people are willing to help me. They are great allies. No. They are that no more, they are... Friends. How I forgotten that word since my pursue for the new 'lord'. Pressure has built up for so long, my mind had only remembered nothing but revenge and tragedy. I... I... I... feel...

"Asellus!" I sprang my head up in a jolt. "You OK, girl?" It was Meiling. Her, and everyone else. I must have zoned out again.

"Uh.. mm hmm.." I nodded. Now I look at their worried faces, I feel all the more guilty. The only way I can make it up to them, is winnng the war. Now, I am fighting for all more.

* * *

The night crept closely, until the starts lightened up the sky of Scrap. I walked out of the inn, without anyone noticing. The stars shone like crystal in a forever darkened palace. The wind blew across me cheek, gently tickling me.

Sighing, I walked past the sleeping horses and onto the desserted streets of this lonely city. It had a clearer view of the night lit sky from here.

Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the melody of wind aginst multiple leaves. The soundless stars, telling it's long experienced stories. A smile crept across my face. It is so peaceful compared to the daylight when the machiney in this dirty city starts working. The difference is amazing.

"Ahem."

I quickly turned around. Who's responsible of waking my dreamless sleep?

Green eyes met mine. Cold and lonesome, with a tinge of relief, Ildon stared at me.

"Did I wake you?" I hope not. I wanted peace, but that wasn't what I was rewarded. I think everyone needs some peace now and then, with all of the events happening lately.

"No, I'm a light sleeper " Ildon followed my longing gaze I had before, towards the starry night. "It's very beautiful."

Nodding, I looked up too. "It's rare to have these cloudless nights."

"You're right." I turn my gaze back to Ildon. "We should cherish these moments of bliss... You don't see this a lot in Facinaturu."

I could feel my expressions soften. Even if he doesn't tell me, I know... I know he misses his home. His rightful place in Facinaturu. "You're right. It's so hidden, You never see the stars."

Ildon closed his eyes in grief of the memories which are now slowely being destroyed by the new 'lord'. Oh, how I hate that man of dishonour.

Ildon opened his eyes, and roughly turned around, he grunted. "Get back to sleep. We got lots to do tomorrow..." I stared at him, puzzled. "Don't... Think about it too much. I smiled. In a silent thank you, I walked by his side, and smiled at him, reassuringly. Giving him a silent promise. Our secret.

His eyes glistened in puzzled way, before remembering our secret promise. His mouth did not smile, but his eyes had all the 'thank you's and 'I will remember our promise's within.

Before he took a step, I ran back into the inn, more happy than I was when I came out.

* * *

Jacy- WOOT! Done another chappie!! I might have to pause this story for now, cause I have lots of others going on, so don't be surprised if this story doesn't get a post in the next month or 2!!! Well, hope you all liked it!!


	8. Authors Note: Drop

A sincere apology

Azure- Why am I even bothering, when this fic is… wow 2003… it's almost 2012… 9 years old? Well, because I saw someone else post an apology note on their fic and I thought- that's the responsible thing to do. Also, here's an explanation as to why this fix will not be continued anymore.

No, I did NOT fall out of the fandom. (How can I? SaGa Frontier is fricken awesome! Still is, and forever will be.) But, It's been 9 years. I don't even remember what this fic is about. And I'm WAY too embarrassed to read back on it. The grammar, the spelling, the… EVERYTHING is so badly done, it would only serve to kill me before my final tomorrow. I still love SaGa Frontier, and I still play the game, so I plan on one day take up writing another fic which I hope will finish, for SaGa Frontier one day. (Bows)

A lot of my IRL friends supported me throughout the story. This was back in what, Jr. High? Elementary? When did I get 3 terms for school! (I was reading the author's note and it said… 3 terms… when did I ever get that luxury!) And thus, I'm very grateful to every one of you. Even though I don't talk to some of you anymore. (9 years… it changes a lot of things.)

And to those who I didn't know IRL, but still liked my story, thank you very, very much. I really appreciate everyone's support, but sadly, this fic will have to be permanently set as 'dropped'. Maybe one day I will have the galls to come back and try to figure out who "?" was supposed to be and maybe even one day write a better fic. (I don't even know the pairing for this fic anymore. I don't even know what came over me to write this in the first place DX)

Thank you everyone for your kind support. May the future be bright for everyone. (Smiles)


End file.
